Nominees and Winners 00
BLOOPER OF THE YEAR Presented by Juston Chandler & Jason Pape #'32% WINNER! Erin licks fake blood off the bathroom floor - Dead Air (Erin Gutelius, Alan Winston, Warren Blyth, Jonason Ho)' #27% Henry trips over his mop - Dead Air (K. Shawn Edgar, Renee Gilbert, Clarissa Filice, Alan Winston) #23% Alan lightsabered in the groin - Ep23: Return of the Dork (Alan Winston, Leo Wink, Carrie Davis) #14% 'Charlie's Angels' - The Jedi part 4: The Jedi Master (K. Shawn Edgar, Clarissa Filice, Renee Gilbert, Laura Palmer) #04% Alan punched in head - The Jedi part 4: The Jedi Master (Alan Winston, Warren Blyth, Carrie Davis) BEST NEW CAST/CREWMEMBER Presented by Jeff Welk & Erin Arbogas t#'32% WINNER! Clarissa Filice' #27% Renee Gilbert #26% Warren Blyth #08% Jonason Ho #07% Craig Coleman BEST SUPPORTING ACTOR IN A SKETCH Presented by Stew Young #'32% WINNER! (tie) K. Shawn Edgar - Henry Thomas Hyde - Dead Air' #'32% WINNER! (tie) Clarissa Filice - Allie - Dead Air' #15% Erin Gutelius - Kirsten - Dead Air #11% Warren Blyth - Jedi Master Murray J. Bandameer - The Jedi part 4 #09% Carrie Davis - George - Dead Air FX/STUNT SEQUENCE OF THE YEAR Presented by Jeff Bennett & Casey Campbell #'36% WINNER! Vanilla Ice chases Boba Fett - Star Wars Stop-Motion Theater 4 (Alan Winston, Brett Lunceford, Mike Stevens)' #23% Henry Thomas Hyde's death - Dead Air (K. Shawn Edgar, Alan Winston, Carrie Davis, Warren Blyth, Jonason Ho, Renee Gilbert, Erin Gutelius, Clarissa Filice) #18% Allie's death - Dead Air (Clarissa Filice, Warren Blyth, Renee Gilbert, Alan Winston, K. Shawn Edgar, Mackenzie McGovern, Laura Palmer, Charles Filice, Jonason Ho) #15% The Lightsaber Battle - The Jedi part 4 (Alan Winston, K. Shawn Edgar, Warren Blyth, Carrie Davis, Jackson Haynes, Clarissa Filice, Renee Gilbert, Laura Palmer) #08% Kirsten's death - Dead Air (Erin Gutelius, Alan Winston, Warren Blyth, Jonason Ho) BEST GUEST STAR (EPISODE) Presented by Jackson & Jessica Haynes #'31% WINNER! Benny Beaver & the OSU cheerleaders - Ep25(The Beef Bowl)' #22% Juston Chandler - Ep38(The Death of Jason) #21% Jeff Bennett - Ep20(The Wookiee Awards) #14% Sasha Maclaren - Ep20(The Wookiee Awards) #12% Leo Wink - Ep23(Return of the Dork) BEST GUEST STAR (SKETCH) Presented by Kim Turpin #'28% WINNER! Jeff Bennett - Vanilla:Impossible' #23% Ryan Meeker - The Pervert - Got Milk? #20% Carrie Capshaw - Tracy Thomas - The Dark Side of Sense #16% Eliot Jordan, Hugo Condeso, Eli Weiss - Karate Pate` #12% Charles Lind - Luke - Star Wars Stop-Motion Theater 4 BEST WRITER (EPISODE) Presented by Dan Magill #'32% WINNER! Clarissa Filice, Renee Gilbert, Erin Gutelius - Ep29(The Superior Race) co-writers' #26% Alan Winston - Ep20(The Wookiee Awards) #16% Andrew Link - Ep22(The Third Film Festival) co-writer #15% Jason Pape - Ep25(The Beef Bowl) co-writer #11% Jonason Ho - Ep31(A Very Special Episode) BEST WRITER (SKETCH) Presented by Renee Gilbert #'30% WINNER! K. Shawn Edgar, Andrew Link, Warren Blyth - Got Milk?' #24% Alan Winston - Star Wars Stop-Motion Theater 4 #22% Dan Magill, Zach Kreft-Lama - The Dark Side of Sense #14% Clarissa Filice - Born of Man and Woman #11% Jonason Ho - Star Wars Prequels: Study of an Emerging Pathological Behavior BEST DIRECTOR (EPISODE) Presented by Chewbacca #'35% WINNER! Alan Winston - Ep32(The Bloopers part 3)' #31% Jason Pape - Ep25(The Beef Bowl) co-director #15% Carrie Davis - Ep23(Return of the Dork) #14% Brock Jacks - Ep20(The Wookiee Awards) #05% Craig Coleman - Ep19(The Year 2 Preview) BEST DIRECTOR (SKETCH) Presented by Carrie Davis #'47% WINNER! Alan Winston - Dead Air' #26% K. Shawn Edgar, Andrew Link, Warren Blyth - Got Milk? #15% Dan Magill, Zach Kreft-Lama - The Dark Side of Sense #12% Clarissa Filice, Renee Gilbert - Canon in D #00% Jonason Ho - Star Wars Prequels: Study of an Emerging Pathological Behavior THE LIFETIME ACHIEVEMENT AWARD Presented by Alan Winston #'70% WINNER! Jason Pape (1992-1999)' #14% Karyn Fraser (1993-1998) #07% Andrea Adamson (1993-1994) #05% Dan Martinak (1991-1996) #04% Irv Hubler (1992-1993) BEST ACTOR (EPISODE) Presented by Waren Blyth & Jonason Ho #'34% WINNER! Clarissa Filice - Ep29(The Superior Race)' #22% Carrie Davis - Ep32(The Bloopers part 3) #16% Renee Gilbert - Ep29(The Superior Race) #15% Erin Gutelius - Ep29(The Superior Race) #14% Jason Pape - Ep25(The Beef Bowl) BEST ACTOR (SKETCH) Presented by Clarissa & Charles Filice #'39% WINNER! Renee Gilbert - Mackenzie - Dead Air' #20% K. Shawn Edgar - Shane Edwards - Star Wars Prequels: Study of an Emerging Pathological Behavior #18% Alan Winston - Fold - The Dark Side of Sense #14% Dan Magill - 2nd Cousin - The Dark Side of Sense #09% Carrie Davis - Villa-Girl - Sho-Much Heist EPISODE OF THE YEAR Presented by Cory Frye #'49% WINNER! Episode 20 - The Wookiee Awards (Alan Winston, K. Shawn Edgar, Karissa Knurowski, Sasha Maclaren, Warren Blyth, Brock Jacks, Jeff Bennett, Jackson Haynes, Stamati Stamatiou, Carrie Davis, Clarissa Filice, Renee Gilbert, Laura Palmer, Andrew Link, Katy Zilverberg, Dan Magill, David Rios, Leo Wink, D.J. Vandeberg, Zach Kreft-Lama, Josh Hadachek, Craig Coleman)' #16% Episode 25 - The Beef Bowl (Jason Pape, Alan Winston, Carrie Davis, Benny Beaver & the OSU Cheerleaders) #15% Episode 29 - The Superior Race (Alan Winston, Clarissa Filice, Renee Gilbert, Erin Gutelius, Mackenzie McGovern, Laura Palmer, K. Shawn Edgar, Craig Coleman, Carrie Davis) #12% Episode 24 - The Severed Hand (Alan Winston, K. Shawn Edgar, Craig Coleman) #08% Episode 23 - Return of the Dork (Alan Winston, Leo Wink, Carrie Davis) SKETCH OF THE YEAR Presented by Case Bowman #'57% WINNER! Dead Air (Alan Winston, Renee Gilbert, Clarissa Filice, Carrie Davis, K. Shawn Edgar, Erin Gutelius, Dan Magill, Warren Blyth, Jonason Ho, Cory Frye, Charles Filice, Craig Coleman, Charles Lind, Jason Pape, Bodi Gilbert, Mackenzie McGovern, Laura Palmer)' #18% Got Milk? (Alan Winston, Warren Blyth, K. Shawn Edgar, Andrew Link, Carrie Davis, Ryan Meeker) #11% Star Wars Stop-Motion Theater part 4: The Iceman (Alan Winston, Charles Lind, Carrie Davis, K. Shawn Edgar, Brett Lunceford, Mike Stevens) #08% Canon in D (Alan Winston, Clarissa Filice, Renee Gilbert) #07% The Jedi part 4: The Jedi Master (Alan Winston, K. Shawn Edgar, Warren Blyth, Carrie Davis, Jackson Haynes, Andrew Link, Craig Coleman, Clarissa Filice, Renee Gilbert, Laura Palmer, Jonason Ho) THE WOOKLING AWARDS Presented by K. Shawn Edgar BEST DANCE SEQUENCE #'43% WINNER! Alan & KShawn - I'll Never Do Acid Again' #26% Clarissa & Renee - Canon in D #13% Warren - Vitamin X2 #11% Clarissa, Renee, ErinG & Laura - Ep21: The Stop-Motion Spectacular #07% Carrie - Sho-Much Heist BEST UNFINISHED SKETCH #'49% WINNER! Iceberg! (Cory Frye, Alan Winston, Dan Magill, Clarissa Filice, Karissa Knurowski, Josh Hadachek, Renee Gilbert, Carrie Davis, K. Shawn Edgar, Jackson Haynes, Warren Blyth, Louanne Collins)' #23% GI Joe versus Barbie 2 (Andrew Link) #14% The NeXt-Files: part 2 - Micronization (Alan Winston, Clarissa Filice, Renee Gilbert) #09% Seed Money (Brock Jacks, Karissa Knurowski, Chris Singleton, Dave Sallee, Alan Winston, Warren Blyth) #05% Untitled Scream Parody (Cory Frye, Alan Winston, Carrie Davis, Jackson Haynes, Craig Coleman) BEST PERFORMANCE BY AN INANIMATE OBJECT #'37% WINNER! The Vanilla Ice doll - Star Wars Stop-Motion Theater 4 (Alan Winston)' #18% Peggy Lee Blackwidow-Flattenbush - Sho-Much Heist (K. Shawn Edgar, Josh Hadachek, Carrie Davis, Alan Winston) #17% Barbie - Vanilla:Impossibe (Craig Coleman, Alan Winston) #16% The Boba Fett doll - Star Wars Stop-Motion Theater 4 (Alan Winston) #12% Flobear the Cat - Born of Man and Woman (Renee Gilbert) BEST COSTUMES #'26% WINNER! Canon in D' #24% The Jedi part 4: The Jedi Master #22% The Dark Side of Sense #16% Karate Pate` #12% Sho-Much Heist BEST LIGHTSABER BATTLE #'31% WINNER! Clarissa, Renee, & Erin vs. Alan - Ep34(The Jedi Rerun Showcase)' #23% Leo vs. Alan - Ep23(Return of the Dork) #18% Alan Winslow vs. Shane Edwards - Star Wars Prequels: Study of an Emerging Pathological Behavior #15% Jedi-in-Training Pokewicz vs. Dark Jedi Alfredson - The Jedi part 4 #12% Jedi Master Bandameer vs. Sith Lord Tamerlane - The Jedi part 4 Category:Wookiee Award Nominees Category:Wookiee Award Winners